


Besitos

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Hc for Peter P & making out & getting caught. v straightforward .Warnings: none i can think ofRequest: Hi. You asked for Peter so how about some making out headcannon? Or an imagion and getting caught by Ned and May? Wonderful work you do here btw 😘





	Besitos

  * so let me tell you- when yall start dating its kisses non stop
  * when yall do kiss its before class, or when you guys sit alone during lunch, or at the end of dates
    * but those are just light kisses on the cheek or a peck on the lip
  * there is no making out somewhere public
    * peter p is just too shy for that
  * Peter is a great kisser 
    * he has pretty thin lips, but they’re smooth
      * this boy applies chapstick every 2 seconds
    * and he’s very mindful of how he’s moving his lips
    * overall his technique is great
  * the only place anything like that is happening is on the living room couch at his apartment if the place is empty
    * or in his or your room
  * he does everything in his power to make sure you guys don’t get caught
    * but something accidents do happen
  * like that time he forgot he planned a movie night with Ned
    * Aunt May had left to go have dinner with friends
    * and left Peter with the strict instructions of “no one is allowed inside except Ned and the firefighters incase he accidentally burns down their kitchen trying to cook dinner
      * luckily no firefighters were needed
    * but Peter couldn’t even follow one rule
    * he had you on the couch not paying attention to whatever movie Hulu recommended
      * and instead he was focused on your face
      * more specifically your lips
      * even more specifically making out with you
    * then suddenly Ned came in using the spare key hidden in the umbrella stand outside the front door
      * he wasn’t even mad Peter didn’t tell him about you guys
      * he was just mad that movie night started without him
    * for the rest of the night, he sat in between you two so that everyone could focus on the movie
  * but the second he got up to go the the bathroom- there was no stopping you
    * not even the fact that you guys had 3 minutes top together
    * but what should’ve stopped you was the sound of the front door opening
      * and the sound of Aunt May dropping her purse on the ground
    * "Peter Benjamin Parker, there are not enough words in the english language to describe how mad I am”
    * the most awkward part was when Aunt May drove you home in complete silence
  * but it was worth it, and it didn’t stop you from sneaking into his place again, and vise versa




End file.
